sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Sekirei
The Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans. The Sekirei spaceship crashed on Earth in the sea near Japan. An Island called Kamikura emerged suddenly which was discovered in 1999 by the two students Minaka Hiroto (future MBI chairman) and Takami Sahashi (future MBI head researcher and Minato's mother). Onboard the spaceship found on that island were 108 life-forms (described as "One pillar and 107 baby birds").Sekirei Manga chapter 69Sekirei Manga chapter 71 *The first of them (a pillar, shown as #00) was an adult, which ironic because it is not a Sekirei. *Eight (later known as #02-06, 08-09 and unnamed #07) were embryos. *99 others (later known as #10-108) were fertilized eggs. The Sekirei's development The adult and eight embryos are also known as the Single Numbers. It is hinted, that unwinged Single Numbers are equal or even more powerful than winged othersSekirei Manga chapter 72. All Sekirei have undergone adjustments for the "Sekirei Plan", especially the Single Numbers (some of their adjustments were mischievousSekirei Manga chapter 21). Adjustments to Sekirei's are needed not only for making Sekirei stronger, but also to enable them to control and stabilize their power. Most Sekirei only knew about the world through TV because they never were allowed to leave Kamikura IslandSekirei Manga chapter 03. The first contact with the outside world they made was when they were sent out to find their Ashikabi. When the so called wings of the Sekirei are released by the Ashikabi, the power of a Sekirei multiplies and he/she can use his/her true potential. Miya stated that Sekirei are interesting beings because ordinary training wouldn't do much for raising their abilities, but according to the state of their heart their soul manifests itself through their ability. Anger, hatred, joy, sorrow and overall their feelings of love influences their abilities and let them get strongerSekirei Manga chapter 66. The Sekirei's battle abilities and rules In order to terminate a Sekirei, a fixed amount of damage inflicted to her is needed or the Sekirei opponent needs to touch the Sekirei Crest and recite a spell. Then the Sekirei crest disappears and a Sekirei whose crest has disappeared can't functionSekirei Manga chapter 09. The amount of damage a Sekirei received is categorized in 5 so called shutdown levels. The higher the level the more severe was the damage taken which caused the termination of the SekireiSekirei Manga chapter 53. Sekirei also have a strong ability called a Norito. To utilize this, they need to confirm the bond they share with the Ashikabi through a kiss and recite a prayer. Each Sekirei has their own unique Noritos and prayers. Multiple Sekirei that are under the same Ashikabi can also merge their techniques in order to create more powerful techniques. This puts most Ashikabi at a disadvantage, as only a few Ashikabi posses more than one Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 87 An important rule for every Sekirei is, that if a Sekirei is terminated the winner has to guard the corpse till MBI arrives and recovers the bodySekirei Manga chapter 28. It was shown in the manga that if a Sekirei doesn't follow this rule and refuses to show her respect to the loser other Sekirei might try to punish herSekirei Manga chapter 29. Musubi stated that the reward for the last remaining Sekirei of the game (Sekirei Plan) is that the Sekirei can be with their favorite person (Ashikabi) foreverSekirei Manga chapter 12. Ashikabis There are four main Ashikabi whose power is supposedly above that of the other Ashikabis. There is one in each area of the city and are named for the area they rule over. Originally there were 3 main Ashikabis (East, South, West), however, Minato became known as the Ashikabi of the North after winging his 5th and 6th Sekirei. Most Ashikabis, however, only have one Sekirei and the four main Ashikabis are exceptions to this. Only Ashikabis can "wing" Sekirei, usually done through a kiss (exchange of saliva). The power's of an Ashikabi increase with the amount of Sekirei that they wingSekirei Manga chapter 20. One important part of the Ashikabi-Sekirei relationship is the fact that when an Ashikabi is killed, all of the Sekirei that they have winged are 'terminated'. This is supposed to be classified information, however, most Sekirei and many Ashikabi know about it anyway. One part of the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi is that they can feel each others feelings. For example, when Musubi's crest disappears and Minato becomes sad and starts crying, Tsukiumi and Kazehana (who wasn't winged at the time) feel his pain. Kusano who is far off at Izumo Inn immediately knows what happened and it is implied that Matsu also can feel Minato's feelings. The feelings of the Sekirei can also be felt in return by the Ashikabi. Ashikabi of the North (Minato Sahashi): No. 01 Miya Asama Asama Miya although not Minato's Sekirei. She is the Landlord Of Maison Izumo where Minato Sahashi and his Sekirei live after being thrown out of his previous residents. No. 88 Musubi The first Sekirei that Minato wings. She is a fighter type of Sekirei who uses her fists as her weapons (Power type). She is sort of slow and does not have a lot of the common sense that regular people would have. One example of this is how she isn't embarrassed to be seen naked. When she is jealous or angry she is often seen with the image of a bear behind her. She cares about Minato a lot, and she wanted to become his Sekirei because he was a kind person. She has an alternate personality who has only surfaced a few times so far in the series. This alternate personality is the No. 8 Sekirei, Yume who was the second generation Disciplinary Squad leader. No. 108 Kusano Known as the "Green Girl", Kusano is the second Sekirei of Minato Sahashi calling him Onii-chan. She is a young child and has the power of nature/botanics, using plants to fight. She doesn't like fights/violence and has stepped in more than once to stop them. She considers No. 107 Shiina to be her brother and was uncomfortable being away from him because without his power of decay, she thought that her powers would go out of control. No. 2 Matsu Matsu is Minato's third Sekirei. Matsu was one of the original Disciplinary Squad. She is not a fighter and primarily stays in her room at Izumo Inn. Her powers allow her to see through the eyes of electronics. She also happens to be a top class hacker. She stole one of the eight treasures (Jinki) from MBI and is currently in hiding. Although she has stayed in the inn for a long time now, she has stated that soon, even she will have to participate in the fight. No. 9 Tsukiumi Minato's fourth Sekirei. She is a Sekirei who uses water and as a single number is very powerful. She considered Homura to be her rival and despised the idea of having an Ashikabi before meeting Minato. After meeting him, however, she began to like the idea and even goes so far as to call herself Minato's wife. Tsukiumi and Musubi often compete over Minato, such as who can sit next to him at dinner. However she cares about Musubi and the other Sekirei and follows the rules that the Sekirei have amongst themselves. No. 3 Kazehana Minato's fifth Sekirei. Kazehana was one of the original Disciplinary Squad. After the director of MBI rejected her confession to him, Kazehana left the Disciplinary Squad to travel the country. She firsts appears in a battle between Tsukiumi and Uzume. She thinks of herself as an older sister to the other Sekirei and is very carefree. Her power is wind and she can control wind and air freely. The only people she answers to are No. 1 Miya, the director, and Minato. She is also a friend of Uzume and seeks her out when Minato and the Ashikabi of the South fight over No. 6 Homura. She tries to convince her to stay and when she realizes that Uzume can't be convinced, she decides to fight her seriously. No. 6 Kagari/Homura Minato's sixth Sekirei. Homura is a unique Sekirei. Homura's gender is actually decided by what the Ashikabi wants. Homura thinks of herself/himself as a guardian of Sekirei and defended any Sekirei without an Ashikabi. Homura is the last Sekirei to be winged in the fight. Because of this, the director incites a huge battle over who gets to wing him/her. Homura's power is the power of fire. Homura can control and create fire, creating moves such as Enryu (fire dragon) or Fire wall. When combined with Tsukiumi's water attacks, these fire attacks become powerful steam based attacks. Homura is not as possessive of Minato as the others and even finds it embarrassing. He/She also finds that it is weird to react to Minato because he/she was originally male at the start of the series. However, as time progresses, Homura begins to turn into a female as he/she reacts to Minato. Ashikabi of the West (Sanada Nishi): *No. ? Kuzuri *No. ? Kujika *No. ? Shijime Ashikabi of the East (Higa Izumi): *No. 22 Kochou *No. 101 Oriha (terminated by Tsukiumi) *No. 86 Katsuragi (terminated by Musubi) *No. 40 Shi (terminated by Kazehana) *No. 31 Sai (terminated by Homura) *No. 16 Toyotama *No. 18 Ichiya *No. ? Oshino (terminated by Benitsubasa) *No. ? Kujou (terminated by Homura) *Sekirei No 79 unnamed (terminated by Tsukiumi)Sekirei manga chapter 105 *A Sekirei terminated by Tsukiumi who was never named nor her number mentionedSekirei manga chapter 105 Ashikabi of the South (Hayato Mikogami): *No. 5 Mutsu *No. 15 Himeko *No. 39 Mitsuki *No. 65 Taki *No. 43 Yomi (terminated by Musubi) *No. 38 Mitsuha (terminated by Karasuba) *(Disused) Akitsu The Disciplinary Squad (Natsuo Ichinomi) *No. 04 Karasuba (Nicknamed: The Black Sekirei) *No. 104 Haihane (Nicknamed: The Indigo Sekirei) *No. 105 Benitsubasa (Nicknamed: The Crimson Sekirei) Other Ashikabi's Sekireis Yukari Sahashi *No. 107 Shiina Chiho Hidaka *No. 10 Uzume (terminated by Sai) Haruka Shigi *No. 95 Kuno Takano Kouji *No. 73 Namiji (terminated by Shiina) Seo Kaoru *No. 11 Hikari *No. 12 Hibiki Takehito Asama *No. 1 Miya Asama (retired)Miya Asama Junichi Tanigawa: *No. 84 Yashima (terminated by Shiina) Tsudanuma Osamu *No. 74 Narashino [[Himura Youichi|'Himura Youichi']] *No. 78 Nanami (terminated by Karasuba) Unknown Ashikabi: *No. 19 Ikki (terminated by Karasuba) *No. 55 Saki Unknown in all aspects: *A Sekirei using throwing knife's to fight, terminated by Uzume. (In the anime episode 8 you can shortly see her data on one of Matsu's screens. Her name is Natsu No #72. No information about her in the Manga) *18 more Sekirei got terminated during the failed mass escape planSekirei Manga chapter 102 Trivia *Sekirei, or wagtails are also important in Japanese mythology and folklore. They are sacred to the two divine gods Izanagi and Izanami (Goddess of creation and death), for it was through these birds that these divinities first learned the art of love. Yume also refers to this Myth in a flashbackSekirei Manga chapter 53. References Category:Sekirei Universe